May It Be
by Lynn Kyzar
Summary: Aria a young girl with a secret, see how it changes the heart of a favorite Elf prince. See what changes she brings to the fellowship. LagolasXoc EowynXoc later on Enjoy! Review!
1. Info

Hi everyone, this story I'm really happy about because I actually finished, and I'm happy with it so enjoy.

* * *

Aria

Water

Gender:Female

Age:21

Hair:Black

Skin:Light Cream

Eyes:Deep Blue

Clothes: blue dress shirt black pants black leather belt and black boots

Weapon: Crystal sword and a crystal dagger.

* * *

Terra

Earth

Gender:Male

Age:25

Hair: Dark Brown

Skin: Very Tan

Eyes:Brown

Clothes: tan shirt, Dark brown pants, black boots, and a dark brown cloke

Weapon: a really big hammer.

* * *

Ventus

Wind

Gender:Male

Age:27

Hair:Blond almost white

Skin:Light Cream

Eyes:Light green

Clothes:Green shirt, dark green pants, brown boots, and a green cloke

Weapon: Bow and arrows and a dagger matching Aria's

* * *

Lira

Fire

Gender:Female

Age:23

Hair:Red

Skin:Tan

Eyes:Gold

Clothes:Black and red sleek armor.

Weapon: a long spear.


	2. Lady Aria

Chapter 1

Aria the elemental.

Elrond smiled as he saw her walk up the stairs, "It is good to see you, Lady Aria" a young women stood on the stairs before him she was in a dark blue cloke with the hood down.

She smiled walking up the stairs to him and putting her hand in his,"You to. Tell me how have you been sense my last visit?"

He turned away from her looking out over the river Rivendell, "Tis terrible news the ring of power has been found, and a new fellowship formed set off to destroy the Ring." he turned to her, "I would have liked it if you had joined them, they will need your help."

She smiled, "And they shall have it, please tell me where the best place to meet them."

He smiled, "The mines of Moria."

She noddes, "Thank you , may we meet again in a much brighter future." she smiles at him and walks off to her horse a white horse with black on its legs.

She pats his side and mounts him, "Come Ink-heart we must make haste." She then galloped out of Rivendell and into the forest.

She stopped at the edge of the road to Moria and pates Ink-heart, "This is as far as you can take me, find your way home and I will find you when I return."she took her pack off but left the saddle and rains on as the horse turned around and walked off.

"Frodo!" Aria heard a cry as she came up the rocky road and looked to see the monster of the lake lift a young man above the lake, "Help!" she ran across the water like it was solid rock, pulling out her sword as she neared the monster and chopping off the tentacle holding him, he then fell in to the arms of one of his companions.

She heard an older man call, "In to the mines now!" she fallowed them into the cave as the door collapsed behind them.

The older man turned to her, "And what do we owe this unexpected surprise?"

Aria smiles, "I'm surprised Gandalf, you do not recognize an old friend when you see one."

Gandalf walked up to her, "Lady Aria, my dear girl, it is good to see you, but why are you here?"

She looked up at him a sad look, "Even I can sense the evil in the east, others of my kind will be headed there to to try and stop this evil for we are growing weaker by the day if the world of men fail, we fail to."

"Well it is good to have you, but how did you know I would be here?" he looked at her curiously.

She smiled, "Elrond of Rivendell said I could find you here. He asked me to join you said you would need my help."

Gandalf smiled, "Yes he would know wouldn't he. We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." he says turning to the others then walking up the stairs, "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

They travel along dark roads and up steep stairs with nothing to light the way but a torch and Gandalf's staff.

When they reach a three way fork Gandalf stopped and looked at the three paths, "I have no memory of this place."

So they decide it's a good time to get some rest and wait for Gandalf to figure out which way to go.

The young hobbits she learned who's name was Pippin turned to her, "How did you do that thing before were you ran across the water?"

"Curious are we Master Pippin? Well that's because I'm an Elemental." she said Walking over and sitting down next to him.

The hobbit named Merry looked at her, "What's an elemental?"

She looked at him, "An old race of humans with the ability to control certain elements like water. the main four elements are earth, wind, fire, and water."

One of the men, Boromir, scoffed, "Elemental's are myths nothing more than a fantasy."

Aria looked at him "Really, than let me see you walk on water. Elemental's are just as real as men, elf's, dwarfs, and hobbits. We are just fewer in number, in fact I know of only three other Elemental's. My people have all but disappeared from this world because of the fears of men."

"Oh it's that way." she heard Gandalf say as he stood every one fallowed.

"He's remembered." Merry said as the first to stand by Gandalf.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always fallow your nose." he said leading the way down the stairs.

The path he took lead them to a giant room with tall pillars, which they fallowed for a ways till Gimli saw something is a room off to right and ran off, Gandalf calling after him, "Gimli."

They fallowed after him to see him kneeling next to a tomb weeping. Gandalf read off what it said, "Here, lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria', he is dead, then. It's as I feared."

Aria put her hand on Gimli shoulder and looked as Gandalf picked up a book from a skeleton. She heard Lagolas behind her turn to Aragorn, "We must move on. We cannot linger."

She turned to look at them, "I agree with him, the water speaks of a great evil here, one should fear the flame of darkness."

As Gandalf read from the book she put her ear up to the wall to listen, Lagolas walked over, "What do you hear?"

She closed her eyes, "The water speaks of a great battle here, so much death." she got off the wall and turned to him, "There near we will have to be very quiet to not draw atteion to ourselves."

She heard the bang of something falling down the well that was in the room.

They all turned to see Pippin standing next to a skeleton that then fell down the well making more noise, Gandalf, "fool of a took, throw your self next time and save us your stupidity."

They wait for a minute, then they hear it coming from the well and resounding off the walls, drums. Lagolas looked to Frodo who pulled out his sword out enough to see the blade which was glowing blue.

Lagolas turned to Aragorn, "Orcs."

Aria, moved to the other side of Gimli as Aragorn ran to the door to help Boromir close the doors.

Boromir looked to them, "They have a cave troll."

Lagolas threw Boromir and Aragorn Some axes to lock the door with.

Gimli jumped up on the tomb, "Let them come there's is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

Aria stood behind Lagolas, "It's best not to wish for death my friend."

They all stand ready to fight, Lagolas and Aragorn had bows out while everyone else had swords but Gimli with his ax. Aria had out her crystal sword and dagger waiting for them to break through the door that was very weak to begin with.

As the orcs hammered away At the door some broke holes in the door with axes Lagolas and Aragorn used this to their advantage shooting arrow through the holes in the door killing some of the orcs.

The orcs broke through the door rushing in attacking fiercely at will but then a cave troll busts through the open door.

Aria was to busy fighting off some orcs to see the toll coming up behind her, She looked up at back just as it's big hand swung down and backhanded her throwing her across the room and hitting Lagolas, her body laid limp on the ground knocked out. Lagolas Turns her over checking her pulse and gasped in horror as there was none, then he stood next to her protecting her till the last orc fell.

Lagolas turn back to her after the battle, "Gandalf!" he picked up her limp body carrying her to Gandalf who ran over as quickly as possible, he placed his hand on her forehead and the other took her hand, "Come on Aria, your time does not end here."

She suddenly took a deep breath in, her body shacking in Lagolas's arms, she slowly opened her eyes looking up to Lagolas and weakly asking, "Is the troll gone?"

He nodded giving a slight smile and she smiled, "Good."

"Can you walk?" he said setting her down on a small stairway so it would be easy for her to get up.

Aria held her head, "I think I can. That troll knows how to give a good head ache." He offer her his hand which she took slowly and he pulled her up and held her steady as she got her balance.

She got her head on right just in time for they could see more orcs through the door headed there way.

Gandalf pointed to the hole in the opposite wall, "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" he said leading them out the hole and into the room of pillars again.

They ran till the orcs surrounded them and everything got quiet as a stand off took place, till a sinister roar resounded through the giant room, an evil so scary the orcs ran from it.

Aria heard Boromir ask Gandalf, "What is this new devilry?"

Gandalf, "A balrog, a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

They ran out the room through a normal size door that lead to a Big open cave with stairs, the fallowed the stairs down till they reached a small gap where the stairs had broken off. Lagolas jumped across first turning around and holding out his hand for Aria to jump. She jumped grabbing on to his hand in mid air, he pulled her aside for Gandalf to fallow who made it safely but then they saw an arrow shoot past them. Boromir scooped up Merry and Pippin under each arm and jumped, as he did the floor fell out from under his feet leaving a bigger gap. Aragorn, acting quickly tossed Sam across, Aria pulled the hobbits down the stairs a bit to get out of the way to get. Lagolas being the great archer that he is was trying to keep everyone from getting shot full of arrows and helping everyone across, till Aria the thought of something, she lifted her hand gathering what water that was in the air and creating a wall of ice an inch thick to keep the arrows from hitting them. The hobbits looked at her in amazement and she smiled.

Gimli then jumped across but almost fell, if Lagolas hadn't grabbed his beard he would have fell. Aragorn grabbed Frodo and pushed him up the stairs as they fell out from under them, the gap in the stairs was to big to jump now, a piece of the wall fell because of the Balrog banging on the other side. It fell behind them knocking the stairs they where on loose and having the support crumb under them, Aragorn told Frodo to lean forward as the stairs fell as they got close enough they jumped, landing safely on there side. As everyone ran down past her Aria dropped the wall of ice she made and fallowed.

They headed for the bridge which went through another big room of pillars, Lagolas and Gandalf were last, Aria ran ahead of Lagolas but her foot slipped for she was to close to the edge, she started to fall. She grabbed on to the edge of the bridge Handing on for dear life Lagolas stopped reaching for her arm and pulling her back up.

She turn to him giving a quick thanks, "Thanks."

She got to the other side of the bridge ran to the other side and looked back to see Gandalf being pulled down by the demon, the last thing he said was, "Fly you fools." before he fell.

"Gandalf!" Aria tried to run back to him but she couldn't cause Lagolas was pulling her out of the cave.

As they ran out o the hill outside the cave Lagolas was the only thing keeping her going as he had to pull her along. When he let got she fell to her knees eyes filled with tears but the pressure was to much and she fainted.

Lagolas Saw and ran to her side, "Lady Aria!" He sighed as he felt her pulse, "She's fine just fainted, he then picked her up and put her on his back as they headed for the forest.

She woke to hear a light song, she looked around to see tall tree with elvish buildings raping around the trees, she sat up and turned to see Merry, Pippin, and Lagolas, "Where are we?"

Pippin and Merry ran to her side, Pippin spoke first, "Your awake, we thought you were dead."

Merry, "He did I knew you had just Fainted."

Then they started arguing about who's right as Lagolas walked over and kneels in front of her, "How are you feeling?"

She smiled, "Oh I'm fine there was no need to fret. I just used to much power and I haven't been sleeping well, I just needed rest. Then when he fell I was just unwell. How did i get here anyway?"

Lagolas smiled, "Aragorn and I took turns carrying, to make sure we had enough strength to reach here before night fall."

Lagolas held out his hand to her, "Would you walk with me a while?"

She smiled up at him, "Certainly." and took his hand, they walked for a while till they reached a small clearing in the tree.

He stopped and turned to her,"I wanted to ask you something about your kind?"

"And what would that be Master Elf?" she said looking at his curiously.

"How are the elemental's still here, most of them died a long time ago, before the war with Sauron started?" he said walking toward her a little.

"My people have survived because of love, the love of one women. It's a story that handed down from parent to child. A young women, a wind elemental, fell in love with a young elf warrior. The elemental's were all but mere humans then so she knew she could not be with him but he fought for there love. In the end she was able to bare him a son the boy have the powers of his mother but he did not age as she did he had the life of his father the elf and aged as he would. So she took the boy to the elves asking them to raise him as there own, and they did. So became the first immortal elemental along that line others took the same road as she and now most of us live as long as elves do but now the are so few of us any chances of us living in harmony with man is slim to none. Anyway there you have it the reason elemental's are still around is because of one woman's undieing love."

He smiles, "That was a good story, so how old are you anyway?"

She smiles and walks up to him, "Don't you know it's impolite to ask a woman her age but if you must know by human standards I am but 211." she then walks away a big grin on her face. He smiles fallowing her back to camp.

They set out from the elvish city the next morning on the river in three boats giving to the by the elves, Boromir, Merry, and Pippin, in one, Aragorn, Sam, and Frodo, in another, and Lagolas, Aria and Gimli in the last, all in that order.

They headed down river for a couple hours till they reached the Argonath. Aria could hear Aragorn from where she was sitting behind Gimli, "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."

They headed on till they reached a lake that led to a big waterfall and stopped just before them to rest.

Aragorn walked away from one of the boats, "We wait till dark to cross, hide the boats then continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

Gimli looked up from the small fire they have made, "Oh yes? Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. After that, it get even better, festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see. "

Aria smiled, "What's the matter Master Gimli, afraid you'll fall in the nasty water."

Gimli points a stick at her, "Now don't you go thinking I'm a afraid, milady, this dwarf can survive anything."

Aragorn turned to him, "Well that is are road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master dwarf."

Aria laughed as Gimli grumbled to him self.

Merry put some branches on the wood pile and looked around for a moment, "Where's Frodo?" Then they all stood looking around.

Aria looks to Aragorn, "You go look for him I'll stay here in case he comes back. I'll call to you if he returns." He noddes and Leads them in to the woods ran in to the woods to look for him.

Aria was passing slowly up and down the shore line when she heard something in the bushes, she stepped closer "Frodo?" she then heard a sinister laughter.

Out of the bushes walked a woman clad in Black armor carrying a spear, she gave Aria a creepy grin, "Aria. What are you doing here dear twin sister?"

Aria put her hand on her sword, "I should ask you the same question? Lira."

Lira laughed, "Well since you asked nicely, I seek a ring from the man I am loyal to. The one Ring."

Aria glared at her, "Your working for Sauron. Lira I thought you were better than that. The ring has to be destroyed."

Lira gave a surprised look, "Bingo, and you should to sister. Sauron's army is vast, his power growing, once he has the ring he will be unstoppable. You should join me sister he has promised to bring mom and dad back if we give him the ring we could be a family again."

Aria raised her voice, "Lira Sauron cares nothing for you and he can't bring our parents back! Nothing will bring them back!"

Lira glared at her, "Yes he will once he has the ring he will bring them back and we'll be a family again! You'll see! Everyone will cower at the power of Sauron, And so will you sister!" she yelled and attacked Aria with her spear, the tip of which was alight with flames. Aria pulled her sword blocking the attack and running to her sister Dagger in the other hand, she swung the dagger at her sister who jumped away.

Lira then noticed something behind Aria, Aria looked behind her to see Frodo, Lira smiled noticing the ring in Frodo's hand and started toward him. Aria ran and stood in front of him, "You will not touch him, Lira."

Lira growled, "Get out of my way sister."

Aria glared, "Never If you want him you'll have to go through me."

Lira grinned, "So be it, you shall die sister." she attacked running at her full speed aria dropped her sword grabbing out to the spear as she stabbed lira in the shoulder, dropped her spear and pulled out the dagger, "I will be back sister and then you will die and the Ring will be Sauron's again." with that she ran off in to the bushes.

Aria dropped the spear and fell to her knees crawling over to pick up the dagger, she takes a deep breath in and turns to Frodo.

Aria stands slowly walking toward him, "Frodo, are you ok?"

He backed away from her, "Stay there."

Aria sighed, "I see, your leaving aren't you." she walked up to him and kneels before him putting her hand over his, "Always remember what Gandalf has told you and never give up and never give in."

She smiled hugging him lightly, then she let him go and stepped back letting him get in to the boat and paddling out a little as Sam came running to the trees toward to the boat calling his name.

She watched, let him try and swim toward the boat,she watched till Frodo said Sam can't swim, "Sam!" she ran jumping into the water and pulling him up to the serface helping him into the boat, they both looked down at her still in the water.

She smiled,"You two take care of each other now." she then swam away back to shore.

She stood on the sand watching them leave, she just stood there tears rolling down her face till she looks over at the spear still laying on the ground then she looks back out over the water, tears still rolling down her face.

She heard foot steps behind her but didn't look back she just stood staring, Lagolas came up behind her, "Why are you wet?"

She slowly turned to look at them and then saw Aragorn carrying Boromir's limp form, "No we lost another."

Aragorn layed Boromir on the ground till the got a boat cleaned out, Aria kneeld next to him and broke the arrows that where still in his chest.

He and Lagolas cleaned out a boat, Aragorn laid him in it and sent him off with his sword and shield over the falls.

Lagolas turned to her, "Why where you crying when we got here?"

She looked at them all looking at her then she looked at the spear, "My sister was here, thats her's she... she works for Sauron now... She thinks he'll bring our parents filled her head with lies, he took my sister from me and he will pay for it."

Aragorn walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Yes he will get your sister back."

Lagolas pushed the last boat to the shore, "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." he stoped and looked at Aragorn who was still infront of Aria, "You mean not to fallow them."

He looked over to the eastern shore, "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

Gimli walked up to them, "The it has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed."

Aria looked at him, "It was not in vain. He would have never have made it this far without your help. Nothing is done in vain if it is worth fighting for."

Aragorn walks up to them three putting a hand on Gimli's shoulder and the other on Lagolas's, Aria looked up at him from the middle, "She's right, not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light. Let's hunt some orc."

She smiled at him, "Where coming young hobbits." She ran behind fallowing him as they all ran off in search of the orcs that took them.

In the plains Aragorn stopped to listen for the ocrs, Aragorn looked back at them, "There pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

Gimli and Aria were lagging behind, Lagolas turned to them, "Come on, Gimli, Aria."

Gimli looks at Aria, "Three days and nights food. No rest. and no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell."

She smiles and looks back at him, "Can't expect it to be easy now can we, Master Gimli."

They run across mountains, plains, and over hills before Aragorn stops, he picks up a leaf pendent, "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall."

"They may yet be alive." Lagolas says turning to them

Aragorn looks at him, "Less than a day ahead of us. Come." he then run a head.

Lagolas looks behind him to see aria jump down from a rock, "Come Gimli, Aria! We're gaining on them!"

Then falls Gimli behind her And she runes to help him up, "I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarfs are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

Aragorn stops at the top of a hill looking out over the rocky grass land, "Rohan, Home of the horse-lords."

She looks up at them Her breathing a little heavy, "Think they could give use a horse or two I'm tired of running." they all turn to her and smile.

Aragorn looks back out over the land, "There's something strange at work here. Some evil give speed to these its will against us.

Lagolas runs ahead to see if he can see anything, Aragorn calls to him, "Lagolas! What do your elf-eyes see?"

Lagolas calls back to them, "The uruks turn northeast. They taking the hobbits to Isengard."

They run another night and when the sun rose Lagolas stopped looking back at the sun, "The red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night."

He turns back to fallowing Aragorn, as they reach the top of the hill they hear horses in the distance and run to hide, Aria jumps into hiding as a leagend of horses ride past.

Aragorn steps out calling to the riders, "Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark?"

Everyone steps out beside Aragorn as the riders turn around and surround them, the leader rides up, "What business does an elf, a woman, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? ... Speak quickly!"

Gimli held on to his ax looking up at the man, "Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine."

The man gets off his horse walking up to Gimli, "I would cut off your head, Dwarf...if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Lagolas nocked his bow pointing at the mans head, "You would die before you sword fell."

Aria put her hand on his arm, "Now men it's always better to play nice. Right, Lagolas, Gimli."

Lagolas lowered his bow and Aragorn stepped up to the rider, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Lagolas of the Woodland Realm, and Lady Aria Daughter of Verathorn. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe" the rider then takes off his helmet, "Not even his own kin." the riders that surrounded them lowered their spears, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that, we are banished. The white wizard is cunning, he walks here and there, they say...as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

Aragorn looks at him, "We are no spies. We track a party of uruk-hai westward across the plain. they taken two of our friends captive."

The rider, "The uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

Gimli spoke up, "But there were Two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?"

Aria stepped up, "They would be small, only children to your eyes."

He looked at her, "We left none alive." she gasped covering her mouth with her hand and stepped back, then he looked to Aragorn, "We piled the carcasses and burned them." he pointed towards smoke rising above a hill.

Gimli looked at him, "Dead?"

He looked at him, "I am Sorry. " he then whistled, "Hasufel! Arod!" and two horses came forth One brown the other white, "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

Then he got on his horse and walked up to them, "Look for your friends, but do not trust a hope, it has forsaken these lands."

They watched as the horsemen rode off and Aragorn helped Gimli on his horse as Lagolas got on the white horse and walked up to her holding out his hand, "We'll find them well, come." she nodded and got on behind him holding around his waist as they headed for the smoke.

They rode over the hill and up to the pile of carcasses searching, Aragorn and Gimli got off first, Lagolas jumped off turning around to help her off as Gimli searched the pile with his ax.

He stopped picking up something familiar and holding out for them to see, "It's one of there wee belts."

Aragorn kicked a head and yell at the sky falling on his knees, Lagolas said a prayer in elfish, Aria wiped the tears from her face hoping no one would notice.

Gimli looked at them, "We failed them."

Aria Shook her head, "If only we had been faster."

Aragorn the felt the ground next to him, "A hobbit lay here," he then pointed next to it, "And the other."

He put his ranger tracking skills to good use and fallowed they're tracks saying they ran into Fangorn forest.

"Oh no." Aria looked at Aragorn.

Gimli looked out at the forest, "What madness drove them in there?"

Aria sighed And turned to them, "At least we know they may still be alive."

Aragorn stepped forward, "Were going in after them."


	3. Old Friends Return

Chapter 2

Old friends return.

After awhile of Aragorn's tracking he stopped and looked at the ground, "These are strange tracks."

Gimli looked around, "The air is so close in here."

Lagolas turned to Aria, "This forest is old, full of memory and anger."

Aria put her hand on a tree trunk lightly but recoiled and gave a light yelp, holding her hand she looked at them, "This forest does not want us here. They must be more angry than we thought."

Then they heard rumbling, Lagolas turned to them, "The trees are speaking to each other."

Araogorn turn to Gimli who was holding his ax up, "Gimli, lower your ax." and he did slowly.

Lagolas and Aragorn started speaking elfish to each other.

Lagolas then, "The white wizard approaches."

Aragorn spoke quietly, "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us."

They all got ready to attack quietly, waiting for Aragorn signal.

Aragorn turned, and they all fallowed, Lagolas shooting at him, and Gimli threw an ax at him but it didn't work, Aragorn and Aria's swords heated up and they dropped them.

Then the white wizard spoke, "You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits."

Aragorn spoke first, "Where are they?"

The white wizard, "They passed this way the day before met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

Aragorn now angry, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

He stepped forward showing himself, But it wasn't Saruman it was Gandalf.

It took Aria all her strength not to run and hug him.

Aragorn stepped forward, "You fell."

He then told them how he survived his fall, "Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountain side. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end, I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, Until my task is done."

Aria looked at him, "Gandalf."

He looked at her, "Gandalf? Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

Gimli smiled, "Gandalf."

Aria couldn't hold it any longer she stepped up and hugged him, then she let go and looked at him, "I'm sorry, I just missed you."

He smiled at her, "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

He lead them through the forest to there horses, "One stage of your journey is over another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

As they got out the woods Gandalf whistles and waits a second before they hear a horse call, a beautiful white horse comes running over the hill and up to Gandalf.

Lagolas looked closely, "That is one of the Mearas. Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

Gandalf stepped up to, "Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers."

They all then got on the horses Gimli with Aragorn, Aria with Lagolas, and Gandalf by him self, as they ran across the country side toward the city of Edoras King Theoden.

They stopped as the city came into site, Gandalf, "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, king of Rohan whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over king Theoden is very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." he rode off and they fallowed.

They rode through the gates and walked up the hill to the hall at the top, Gimli looked around, "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard."

Aria looked at Gimli, "More hope and smiles to."

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and got off the horses fallowing Gandalf up the stairs, at the top they were greeted by a city guard.

He looked at all of them, "I cannot allow you before Theoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf looked at him then nodded at them, everyone handed the guards the weapons, Aria pulled out her crystal sword and dagger and handed to a guard, "I'll expect that back in a few minutes."

The guard looked at Gandalf, "You staff."

Gandalf looked at him, "You would not part an old man from his walking stick."

He nodded and all the guards stepped aside to let them past, Gandalf held on to his 'walking stick' and Lagolas's arm acting like the old man he looked like.

As they approached the king Gandalf spoke, "The courtesy of you hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King."

The King looked at Gandalf, "Why should I welcome you Gandalf stormcrow?"

Grima, who was sitting beside him, stood and walked to Gandalf, "A just question, my liege. Late is the hour In which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Gandalf raised his voice, "Be silent. keep you forked tongue behind your teeth.I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." them he pointed his staff at him.

Grima backed up, "His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff."

A bunch of men from behind the guards came running at them, Aria used the water in the air to make a water whip and grabbing one of the men throwing him into some others as Lagolas, Aragorn, and Gimli fought the rest.

Gandalf walked up to Theoden,"Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows."

Grima tried to run away but Gimli stepped on his chest keeping him there, "I would stay still if I where you."

Gandalf, "Hearken to me." He raised his hand, "I release you from the spell."

Theoden started laughing, "You have no power here Gandalf the gray."

Gandalf threw off the gray cloke he was wearing, scaring the king and Saruman who had control of his mind, "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf used his magic and hit him in the head with his staff knocking Saruman from the kings mind.

The king turned back to his old self as a young women ran to his side, He looked at her, "I know your face, Eowyn." He then looked to Gandalf, "Gandalf?"

Gandalf smiled, "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Theoden stands, "Dark have been my dreams of late." he then looked at his hands.

Gandalf steps back a little, "You fingers would remember their old strength better If they grasped your sword." A guard walked up to him and held out his sword to him which he slowly took and held it up for the king to take. He then noticed Grima being held on the floor by Gimli, he had the Guards take him and throw him out the door and down the stairs.

Grima pleaded to Theoden, "I've only ever served you, my lord."

Theoden walked toward him, "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast."

Grima backed up more, "Send me not from your sight."

Theoden lifted his sword to strike but Aragorn Ran up and stopped him, "No My lord! Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Grima ran away, and a villager yelled out, "Hail Theoden King." all the villagers bowed.

Theoden looked at them all and then to Gandalf, "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

Gandalf showed him to the grave of his son while the rest of them had something to eat and some rest in the hall.

Aria was given a change of clothes, a very pretty light purple dress with silver trim, it had long-sleeves and a silver belt around her slim waist.

She walked back in the hall and looked over to see Gimli, Aragorn, and Lagolas talking amongst their-selves, till Gimli saw her first, "Oh milady you look prettier than a flower in bloom."

Aragorn and Lagolas turned and looked at her, Aragorn smiled, "I've never seen you like that. It suits you."

Lagolas just stare till he finally shook him head a little to stop staring, "You do look very nice. Very nice indeed."

Aria smiled walking up to them, "Thank you, my lords. King Theoden gave it to me and said I could have it thought I doubt I'll get many chances to wear it besides now."

Eowyn walked up to Aria, "May i have a word My lady?"

Aria smiled, "Certainly, excuse us my lords."

Eowyn walked aria over to a table on the other side of the room and sat down, "May I ask something of you my lady?"

Aria sat down with her, "Of course anything."

She looked at Aria, "I must ask why are you traveling with these three men? Are you married to one of them?"

Aria smiled, "Oh of course not they are merely friends, thought one of them my heart does think about more often then not."

She smiled, "Which one?"

Aria looked at her and grinned, "Are we curious?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes women don't travel with men lightly."

Aria smiled and looked over to Lagolas Eowyn's eyes fallowed, "Sometime love has a strange way fo catching you off guard doesn't it."

Eowyn smiled, "Yes it does and you can only wish that they feel the same."

Just then Gandalf opened the door carrying a child in his arms and another fallowing behind. Aria and Eowyn stood, Aria ran over as Eowyn ran to get some food, water, and blankets, Aria checked them both for wounds, "Both are fine just hungry, some food and some rest, they'll be just fine."

As the children were eating the little girl told Eowyn and Aria what happened, Eowyn looked at Theoden, "They had no warning. They were unarmed."

Aria stood and walked to the other side of Eowyn, "Now the wilds men are moving through the Westfold, burning as the go."

Eowyn, "Rick, cot and tree." she covered the little girl in the blanket, little girl yelled, "Where is mama?"

Gandalf turns to Theoden, "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away form your women and children. You must fight."

Aragorn looked up from smoking his pipe, "You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to men will return and fight for their king."

Theoden stood walking toward him a little, "They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn looked up at him, "Open war is upon you, wheater you would risk it on not."

Theoden turn to him, "When last I looked Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

Gandalf walked toward Theoden, "Then what is the king's decision?"

He turned to Gandalf, "We shall make for the refuge of Helm's Deep."

Aria fallowed Gandalf and the others to the horse stables, Gimli spoke up from in front of her, "Helm's Deep. They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not there king?"

Aria smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Please Master Gimli, he is only doing what he thinks is best for his people."

Gimli looked up at her, "Well I still think they should stand and fight."

She smiles and walks to the stall holding the horse her and Lagolas rode and patted his neck then looked to Gandalf.

Gandalf got up on his horse, "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." then he rode out of the stable and down the road out of town.

Aria went and changed In to a her dark blue tunic and black pants with her black boots and the green cloak the elves gave them she put the dress in her pack.

They fallowed the people out of the city, Aria rode on the horse as Lagolas lead it along and Aria held on to the rains of the horse carrying the two children that fled from the villages.

She looked down at Lagolas, "Lagolas, are your worried...about Frodo and Sam I mean."

He looks up at her, "Frodo is strong and Sam is very brave, they'll look after each other, there is no need to worry."

She noddes, "I know I just can't help it, I guess it's in my nature."

He stops and turns back to look at her, "Maybe it is in your nature to worry about them because you are meant to be a mother. You will make some man very happy one day."

She smiles, "Do you really think any man on this earth that could handle such a high spirit as me?"

He turns away from her and starts walking again, "I can think of at least one who would try."

She walked next to Eowyn and Gimli now, "It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for dwarf men. This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women and that dwarfs just spring out of holes in the ground."

This made both girls laugh, but then something spooked the horse and it stated running off making him fall on the ground. Eowyn helped him up and Aria went and caught the horse.

Aria was walking with rains of the two children in hand, she looked to see two horse man riding by and looked up to see Lagolas. She had taken a liking to the young elf as almost more than a friend but still wasn't sure.

A few minutes later Aragorn ran ahead and looked over the and running back to tell the king, "Wargs! We're under attack!"

Aria pulled the horse to Eowyn, "Take this, your leading them to Helm's Deep? I'm going to stay here and watch for any wargs that try to get past them, I'll fallow at the end on the crowd."

Eowyn nodded leading the people on.

They arrived at Helm's Deep safely and Aria took to the stairs where she waited for them to return.

She ran to the horses as they came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, and held the rains so Gimli and Lagolas could get off the horse, she hugged Lagolas first then Gimli and looked around, Gimli walked over to Eowyn, "Lagolas, Where is Aragorn?"

He gave her a forlorn look, "He fell ... off a cliff and into the river."

"Oh no." she turned and looked to see Eowyn crying so she went and sat down by her rubbing her back.

Lagolas and Aria were talking in the hall outside the kings doors when they saw Aragorn walking up the steps, Lagolas stepped in front of him and said something in elvish then looked at him, "You look terrible."

Aria smiled and gave Aragorn a small hug, after Lagolas handed him his necklace which he thanked him for it as he entered the hall, Lagolas, Gimli, and Aria fallowing.

Aragorn then told King Theoden about the great army headed for Helm's Deep, "All Isengard is emptied."

Theoden walked down the hall a bit, "How many?"

Aragorn looked at him, "Ten thousand strong at least. It is An army bred for a single purpose: To destroy the world of men. They will be here By nightfall."

They fallowed the king out of the throne room and out the front gate, "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the deeping wall or set foot inside the hornburg!"

Gimli looked at him from the door, "This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are uruk-hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad."

He walked up to him, "I have fought many wars, master dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep."

Aria turned and looked to the east to see two horses galloping toward them and smiled, "My lord!"

They all turned to her, she pointed at them, "Look! It seems my message got to them in time."

Aragorn walked up behind her, "What massage?"

She looked at them, "The one I sent on a bird to my friends. Trust me you will need there help for this battle."

They met them at the bottom of the stairs, Aria greeted them both, "Brothers. You got my message."

The one with brown hair got off his horse first and gave Aria a hug, "Of course we could not ignore a call from a sister. Now what is with all the fuss, we heard you were in trouble."

Aria nodded backing away from him a little, "Were facing an army of thousands we need your help to hold back this storm."

He looked at her sternly, "You are meddling in the affairs of men, you know it's not our place."

Aria crossed her arms and stood tall, "I'll meddle where ever I want, and I will not abandon these people. Brother there are innocents here, Woman, Children, would you leave them to die when you had a chance to save them."

He sighed, "You are as head strong as ever, very well we will stay and help. The earth has been hurting as of late and I for one don't like it."

The other man behind him was tall with blond, he smiled and stepped up to give Aria a hug, "It is good to see you well sister. It's good you called I've been itching for a good fight."

Aria smiled up at him, "Always looking for a good battle aren't you brother."

He smiled, "Always."

She turned to the others, "Brothers this is Theoden King of Rohan, behind him are, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Gimli, son of Gloin, and Lagolas of the Woodland Realm."she pointed to each of them, and turned to her brothers, "Everyone, This Terra of the earth and Ventus of the wind."

Terra walked up to Theoden and bowed his head, "My lord you now have the help of the elemental's. Lets hope it is enough."

Theoden took his hand, "You have the thanks of all my people."

Aria walked up to Theoden, "My lord I know of there ability's and the best place for them to be. Will you let me?"

He smiled, "You know them best put them where you see fit."

She nodded, "Thank you my Lord." and lead them off to the best place for them to be stationed for the battle.


	4. The Battle for Helm's Deep

Chapter 3

Battle for Helm's Deep

Aria stood above the gate as the sun fell and darkness to the keep, Ventus walked up behind her, "Why do you meddle with the afaires of men? With these men?"

She turned to him, "Because if we do not help now there may not be a world to live in after this. No water, No wind, No trees, all will be a baren wasteland of fire and ash. You know this brother, if we are to live on they must live on."

He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "Spoken like a true leader. After this I think I will fallow you. Your always having more fun, and I want in on the action."

Then they heard a horn blow, they looked down to see a leagond of elf soliders, Aria called out to the men, "Open the Gates!"

They ran down to the stairs where the elves stoped at.

To see the king looking stunned, "How is this possible?"

Haldir turned to the king, "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died togather. We come to honer that allegiance."

Then Aragorn came running down the stairs and gave him a hug, he steped back and looked at him, "You are most welcome."

He then stepped back infront of King Theoden, "We are proud to fight along side men once more."

All the men are stationed where they should be, Aria stood next to Lagolas and Gimli, who spoke up in the silence, "You could have picked a better spot." Aria and Lagolas smiled.

Aragorn came walking up behind them, Gimli looked back, "Well, lad, whatever luck you live by let's hope it lasts the night."

Lagolas, "Your friends are with you, Aragorn."

Gimli, "Let's hope they last the night."

Aria laughes at this and looks up as it starts to rain, "Perfect this will help my powers greatly."

Gimli startes jumping to see over the wall but it dosen't work, "What's happening out there?"

Lagolas looks down at him, "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli looks up at him and laughes, Aria laughs at them to.

Everyone nockes their bows and aims as the stand off continues, till an older man lost his grip and let his arrow fly hiting one.

The rest of the hord roars and attacks the wall, the elves waited for Aragorn signal to fire.

When he gave it Aria stood infront and put her hand out to each side stop the rain infront of the in midair and frezzeing it into ice needles, trowing her arms in front of her the ice rains over the hord like a thousand arrows. Rocks started flying over head like a catipult was throwing them, Terra was pulling bolders off the mountian side and using that to crush the enemy. That got rid of most of them but they still got ladders up. Aria jumped ontop of the wall useing the water from the rain to slice most of the ladders in half making alot of the orcs fall off dead.

Aria could hear Gimli, "Lagolas! Two already!"

Lagolas turned to him, "I'm on 17!"

Gimli scoffs, "I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!"

Aria looked to see the causeway being covered by orcs with shilds so the arrow coulden't reach them, she called out, "Ventus the causeway!"

He nodded pushing a sythe of wind at the causeway knocking half the orcs off.

She truns slicing an orcs stomach, as she dogges another her hair fly up and is long, the orc blades sharp and it cut her hair off to her sholders. She feels her hair and growls, stabing the orc and a few other with a water blade.

Aria heard Aragorn yelling something to Lagolas when she looked over the wall to see an orc running under the drain in the wall blowing the wall up, getting trown her self she is knocked out.

Lagolas saw her laying on the ground and pickes her up throwing her over his shoulder, running up the stairs to the keep and putting her in the hall before running back out to help fight.

She woke as the sun was rising and the men that were left were baricading the door, she looked as Lagolas pasted, "Lagolas?"

He stopped and helped her up, "Are you alright?"

She smiles "Mostly. Why?"

Lagolas took her handpulling her up, "Because, we are riding out for one last stand." he pulled her over to the white horse and helped her up, "Get ready to fight when the door open."

She looked over to see Ventus and Terra on there horses beside her and she smiled.

She looks around see a few soilders and the king, Aragorn and a few elves.

As the doors busted down and orcs swarmed in the hall, Theodens cry resounded through the hall, "Forth Eorlingas!" the all pulled out there swords and charged out the door, down the stairs, out of the keep, and down the causeway.

They swing away at the orcs till they look to see Gandalf on the hill with Eomer and his 2000 riders speeding down it to fight for their lands and their king.

Aria smiles and raises her sword as the call of victory was sounded, she then put away her sword and wrapped both arms around Lagolas from behind, seeing as she was sitting behind him in the horse. He layed his free hand over hers and let out the call of victory holding his bow up.

The returned to the keep and cleared it of the last reamining orcs, and cared for the wounded and letting the women and children out of the cave.

Everyone gathered what they could and headed back to the city, Aria wrapped her arms around Lagolas's waist and laying her head on his back.

He looked back at her, "Tired are we?"

She shoke her head, "Yes, I think it's mostly just because of the head ache I have from my fall."

He patts her arm, "You can rest as long as you need to."

She smiles, "Thank you, Lagolas."

She looks over to see Terra and Ventus fallowing , they smile at her knowing that she liked the elf and wanted to suport her.

They treck throught the woods on horseback to Isengard, Aria with Lagolas, Gimli with Aragorn, and others are led by Gandalf.

Then they see Merry and Pippin sitting on the broken wall that surrounds Isengard, Merry stands, "Welcome My Lords And Lady to Isengard." he says pointing behind him.

Gimli calls out from behind Aragorn, "You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and smoking!"

Pippin smiled, "We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well-earned comforts."

Merry lookes around, "The salted pork is particularly good."

Gimli looks up at them, "Salted pork."

Aria laughs with Lagolas and the other behind them smile.

Gandalf shaks his head, "Hobbits."

Merry points behind him, "We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard."

After there talk the go to see Treebeard so Merry rides with Eomer and Pippin rides with another guard of Rohan.

They look to see a tree walking on it's own throught the water from the water, "Young Master Gandalf and young Lady Aria. I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can there is a wizard to manage here locked in his tower."

Gandalf looks up at tower, "And there Saruman must remain under your guard, Treebeard."

Gimli spoke up from behind Aragorn, "Well let's just have his head and be done with it."

Gandalf looks at him, "No. He has no power anymore."

Treebeard smiles, "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here, young trees, wild trees."

Pippin then jumped off the horse and Aragorn saw he walk past, "Pippin!"

He walk over and picked up a dark crystal ball holding it out of the water to look at.

Gandalf saw and walked over on his horse, "Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad." he looked at it a second, "Quickly now." then held up for Gandalf to take who hid it in his cloke.

He than got back on the horse and they all headed back to Rohan.

Most of the village was gathered in the great hall for a toast to the ones who fell at Helm's Deep.

Theoden, "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

Everyone raised their cups, "Hail!" then took a drink.

A party fallowed of feasting and drinking as the men celibrated their victory.

Aria had changed into a silver dress with white and lavender lace triming.

Aria smiled and laughed at Merry and Pippin dancing and singing on the table, as it ended Lasgolas walked up and held out his hand, "Mylady, would you like to join me for some fresh air."

She smiles takeing his hand, "I would be delighted, Mylord."

He leads her out the hall and to the edge of the outcrop of stone that the hall sits on.

The wind was still all but a light breeze, Lagolas turned to her, "Mylady, you look beautiful tonight."

She smiled, "Thank you, you look very hansome yourself."

They both look out over at the moutians, "You had me worried."

She looked back up at him, "Huh? What do you mean? ...When?"

He looked at her, "At Helm's Deep. When you fell. It really scared me to think of you not here."

She looked down, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. Maybe if I had acted quicker I could have stopped the orcs from blowing up the wall. I was right there I could have saved so many."

He put his hand under chin and lifted her head to look at him, "You did all you could. Do not dwell in the past for it will not bring them back or turn back time. Maybe it was meant to be this way."

She looked at him confused, "Why would you say that?"

He smilesd lightly,"When you fell I was worried, it made me realize how much I care for you." he took her hands in his, "I love you Lady Aria."

She gasped and stared at him then looked down and smiled, "I love you to, Lagolas. I have for awhile."

He smiled and leaned down placeing a light kiss on her lips, that she deepend when she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up spining her around a second before setting her down.

He took her hands in his again, "I will protect you from with my life, I promise."

He reaches around his neck and pulled a necklace with a silver pendent with emarald crystals imbeded in it, "This nacklace is mine to give to who I will. As is my heart which I now give to you, keep it safe." he said putting the necklace on her.

She smiled admiring the small pendent, "I will keep it here next to my heart, always. I feel bad I have nothing to give you in return."

He smiled, "You need give me nothing but your heart."

She looked up at him, "And it is yours for as long as you will have it."

He smiled and looks out over the mountains.

She looks back to see Aragorn comeing out of the hall, "Aragorn. To much drinking for you?"

He walks over and joins them, "No just needed some fresh air." he looks over to Lagolas, "What do you see, Lagolas?"

Lagolas, "The stars are vailed. Something stirs in the east. A sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving."

Aria took in a breath, "Ill tidings sing in the wind, I fear for the whole of the earth."

Lagolas looks to Aragorn with worry in his eyes, "He is here."

He runs toward the mens sleeping chambers Aragorn and Aria fallow closely.

When they get there Pippin is wrigging on the floor holding the crystal ball, Aragorn raced to his side taking the ball from his hands. The ball started hurting him and he fell back into Lagolases arms and dropping the ball which Gandalf raced to cover before turning back to Pippin.

Aria ran to Pippins side as Aragorn took the ball from him, "Gandalf I can't heal this."

Gandalf pushed her and a worried Merry aside, he took his hand and placed another on his head, after a few seconds Pippin started breathing heavly.

Gandalf, "Look at me."

Pippin, "Gandalf, forgive me."

Gandalf, "Tell me, what did you see?"

Pippin hesitated, "A tree. there was a white tree... In a courtyard of stone... It was Dead...The city was burning."

Gandalf, "Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

Pippin, "I saw ...I saw him... I could hear his voice in my head."

Gandalf, "And what did you tell him? ...Speak!"

Pippin, "He asked me my name, I didn't hurt me."

Gandalf, "What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

Pippin, "Nothing."

They all went and rested after that, the next morning Gandalf called the king in to the hall to tell him of that nights events.

Gandalf turned to the king, "There was no lie in pippin's eyes. A fool but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron move to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showned our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challange him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he see a king return to thr throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

Theoden looked at Gandalf, "Tell me...Why should we ride to the aiid of those who did not come to ours?"

Everyone looked at him shocked, Theoden turned away from him, "What do we owe Gondor?"

Aragorn spoke from the silence, "I will go."

Gandalf walked toward Aragorn, "No!"

Aragorn, "They must be warned."

Gandalf, "They will be." He then walked to Aragorn and said something very low so Theoden couldn't hear then he turned back to them, "Understand this: things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone." he turned and looked at Pippin.

Gandalf lead Pippin and Merry out of the hall to the stables, Aria watched as they left, Aragorn came up and stood next to her, "What worries you Mylady?"

She looked at him, "I'm worried for Pippin, but I know I shouldn't be for Gandalf is with him. Then again with the enemy going after Pippin who is Safe with Gandalf, they'll turn away from Frodo and Sam."

Aragorn smiled, "Always looking for the briter side of darkness are we?"

She looked at him, "It's better to keep my spirit up than down."

Then they saw Gandalf run out the stable and Merry run toward one of the watch towers, Aragorn and Aria fallowing, "Merry!" he didn't stop till he reached the top and was able to see Gandalf riding away.

Aria put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Merry you'll see each other again in time."

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, she looked at Aragorn then back down at Merry, "Now is not the time, Master Merry." she bends down to his hight, "Now is the time when you must be at your bravest even if your scared or worried, Understand?"

He nodded and left and Aragorn came up to her, "Wise words but were it more for him or for you?"

She turned to him, "I know not my self." then she turned and left.


	5. Battle for Middle Earth

Chapter 3

The Battle for Middle Earth

She stood looking out over the mountains holding on to the pendent Lagolas gave her as Terra comes up behind her, "You love him don't you?"

She turned to him, "Yes I do more than anything."

He looked down at her, "But he is an Elf. He is not of your kind."

She glares at him, "May I remind you of how we elemental's became immortal in the first place. Because of one woman's love for an elf, one not of her kind. What does race have to do with anything? we are all of the same earth you should know this best of all."

Terra sighed, "I know sister, I just want to see you happy. We may not be blood but you are still my sister and and I love you like one."

She smiled, "Thank you."

Ventus walked up to them, "Sister when are we going to battle again."

Sh smiles, "Soon but you must know something."

They turned to her, "Yes?"

She turned to them with a serious look, "Lira is looking for the ring, Sauron has his hold on her filling her head with lies. I want to save her but I'm not sure how deep his control is."

Terra Put a hand on her shoulder, "We will do what ever we can to help, don't you worry we'll get her back."

Four days after that Aria stood over looking the city and admiring the beauty of the small pendent when she saw Aragorn running up the stairs, "Aragorn?"

He bursts through the doors of the hall ignoring her call and runs up to Theoden, "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid."

Aria fallows him in and walks over to Lagolas waiting for Theoden's answer, he waited a second, "And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrium."

Aria smiled, "Gandalf did it."

Lagolas turns to her, "I wish that you would not participate in this battle, Aria."

She frowns, "But I have fought with you all this time why should I stop now?"

He takes her hand, "I do not wish to see you hurt and have promised to protect you, the only sure way to do that is to keep you from battle then I wish it with all my heart, But if you choose to fight I will not stop you it is your choice."

She smiles, "I'm sorry Lagolas but I can't not fight, I have to do what I can to stop this evil but I will promise you this, I will stay out of the fighting in till I am absolutely needed. Will that make you feel better?"

He noddes, "I just wish that which will make you happy."

She smiles, "This does make me happy." she lets go of his hand and goes to get ready for the march to the encampment.

She packs her bag and heads to the stables which she is given her own horse that is black with a white star on its head.

She is adjusting the saddle when Merry walks over, "My lady are you not riding with Lagolas?"

She turns to him, "Not this time, I need my own horse if we are going to be riding into battle. I would just be a burden to him. Why do you ask, Merry?"

He looked up at her, "You spend a lot of time together now, I was just wondering if you liked him more than the rest of us?" he said walking up to her.

She smiles, "You are very nosy, Master Merry, but if you must know. Yes I do care for all of you and yes I care for Lagolas a lot. I have given my heart to him and he gave his to me." she pulled the necklace from her under her shirt and showed him, "Now Merry you mustn't tell any one, we want this to be a surprise to everyone once the war is over. Understand?"

He nodded and walked over to his own horse which was smaller then the others trying to lift him self up but failing badly. Aria laughs lightly and walks over helping on his horse and handing him the rains, "Always ride true Master Merry."

She walked back to her horse and got on, riding out of the stables and up beside Lagolas who had Gimli with him, Gimli smiled when he saw Aria, "Hello, Milady, and why are you not riding with Master Elf this time?"

She smiled at him, "I thought I'd give you a chance to ride with him. You two are friends now are you not?"

Gimli scoffed, "I... I..."

She laughed with Lagolas as they rode on.

They arrived at the encampment and riding to the top of a steep hill side over looking the encampment, she got off her horse and fallowed Lagolas and Gimli to where Eomer was, Lagolas spoke first, "The horses are restless and the men quiet."

Eomer, "They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain."

Aria, "There is a sense of darkness near."

They all looked over to a road in the side of the mountain, Gimli, "That road there, where does that lead?"

Lagolas looked back to Eomer, "It is the road to the dimholt, the door under the mountain."

Eomer, "None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." he then walked away.

Aria watched as Lagolas readied his horse, "Are you sure you must do this?"

He stopped and walked over to her taking her hand, "Aragorn is a true friend, he would do the same for any of us."

Aria looked up at him, "I know but are you sure you wish me to stay here?"

Lagolas sighed, "They need you more here, maybe with you here with them they will have a chance of holding this force back. Plus Merry will need you, you know King Theoden does not look highly of the young hobbit. He will want to go to battle but no other rider will want to carry him."

She nodded and looked down at his hand still holding hers, "Very well I shall protect Merry in this battle, but you have to promise me you and the others will return."

He grabbed her chin lightly, pulling her head to look at him, he kissed her lips lightly and pulled back, "I will. I promise."

Then Gimli walked around the tent, "Don't you worry Lassy, I'll Make sure to bring the Elf back to you. This I promise you."

Lagolas looked at him, "Where you ease dropping?"

Gimli smiled, "I'm surprise you couldn't hear me. After all my breathing is so loud you could shoot me in the dark."

Aria smiled and looked at Gimli, "Gimli, I have given my heart to him, so make sure you bring my heart back to me safely, ok?"

He walked over and patted her hand which was still in Lagolas's, "I promise."

He moved around the tent and turned to Lagolas, "I give you the signal."

She heard Gimli call out to Aragorn and fallowed Lagolas who pulled the horse over to Aragorn's, "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarfs?"

Gimli stood, "You might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie."

Aria walked around to stand in front of Aragorn, "You'll be happy to know I'm not going with you. I'm staying with the men, And going to protect Merry in the next battle. Aragorn you all come back safe."

She gave him a small hug and did the same with Gimli and fallowing them to the road in the mountain but stopped with the men as they disappeared in to the darkness.

One of the men turned to her, "Why are they leaving my lady?"

She watched the darkness for a second, "They leave because they must."

One of the other men looked at her, "He leaves because there is no hope."

She turned to him, "There is always hope and even if there is no chance of winning, I will still ride into battle with more courage than any man here, even if I ride alone."

"But My lady, too few have come. we cannot defeat the armies of Mordor."

Theoden walked in behind the men, "No we cannot, but we will meet them in battle nonetheless."

Aria stepped up to Theoden, "If I die, I will Die defending the innocents of the land, how about you?"

Theoden smiles, "I will too."

The next day everyone was preparing for battle, getting on there horses, Aria got on her and saw Merry standing there by him self, as she rode past him she picked him up and put him on the front of her on the horse, "You'll be be riding with me Master Merry."

He smiled, "My lady."

They stayed near the back when Aria saw Eowyn dressed in armor, she rode over close to her and as quietly as possible, "Men believe women aren't meant for battle. We believe otherwise My lady."

Eowyn looked at her and smiled, "Lets ride to Gondor."

When the where a couple hours ride from Gondor Aria stopped looking to side and seeing a women covered in black armor riding a horse. Eowyn stopped with her, "What is it?"

Aria looked at her, "Take Merry, fallow the others."

Eowyn took Merry and put him on her horse, "What about you? Are you not coming?"

Aria smiled, "I'll be there I ... Go!" she looked as Eowyn and Merry rode off.

Aria rode after the woman, as she came up beside her she looked at her, "Lira! What are you doing here?"

Lira gave her a creepy smile, "Why sister I do just love living things... Love to kill them." she raised her spear and swung it at Aria who blocked it with her sword. She then took the water from a passing tree and knocked her off her horse Aria rode ahead a little and stopped jumping off her horse sword and dagger in hand.

Aria watched Lira, "Sister has he poisoned your mind that much do you even have your free will?"

Lira stood and looked at Aria, " Of course sister I'm doing this for us, sister. Now look how fair this is. You have two weapon and I have one. How about we make it fair and use no weapons?"

Aria nodded and threw her sword and dagger into a near by tree where they stayed sticking out of the tree, "Very well."

Lira smiled and threw her spear at the ground at another tree, "Only powers this should be interesting lets see who's more powerful."

Lira grinned and threw a fire ball out of her fist at Aria, she made a shield of water blocking the fire and turning around throwing ice needles at her which she melted. This went on for a while and Aria was getting tired her power was failing, then she through of something. and in steed of blocking the next attack she dodged, creating sword of ice and running full speed at her.

Lira attacked again and again watching her dodge in till Aria got close enough and stabbed her with the sword straight through her armor.

Lira looked down at the Ice sword sticking out of her and fell to her knees, "Now look what...you've done, sister...I was our ...only hope for a true ...family again...Why sister?"

Aria backed up a little, "Sauron can not bring back the dead no one can. We have to make new family's find love and bring justice to thous who deserve it. Rest in peace now sister" she then turned and started to walk away.

Lira growled whispering to her self, "I shall not die ...alone... Your coming... with me...and we ...shall be a family... again." she threw what looked like a needle of fire at her.

Aria felt it hit her shoulder and fell to her knees but got back up slowly spinning around and throwing a lot of ice needles at Lira the all hit and lira fell over finally dead.

Aria slowly walked over to her weapon and horse and cringed feeling her right shoulder then she patted her horse, "It's a good thing she missed or I'd be dead to. Lets go Star." she grabbed her weapons sheathing both of them and climbed up on the horse riding off toward Minas Tirith.

She arrived to see the horse men forming a line to charge some giant beasts called Oliphaunts which were heading for the city, Aria formed a plan charging in behind the giant beast and making a long scythe out of ice. She pushed the Star to run behind the great beast and slicing some of the legs from behind making them fall on some orcs, she galloped faster trying to cut as many down as possible.

She then spotted something green coming from the shore line, "Aragorn. They made it."

She rode towards the sea of the dead slicing orcs as she want till she saw no more, but then she saw him, standing before a fallen oliphant, Lagolas.

She pushed her horse as fast as it would go, "Lagolas!"

He turned and looked to see her standing on the horse and as she got close enough she jumped of and into his arms.

He caught her with easy spinning her around once and kissing her fully on the mouth, "You made it!"

He smiled, "I wouldn't miss this for the world." he then saw the small hole in her shoulder, "Your hurt."

She smiled, "It's is nothing that won't heal with time. I had to do it Lagolas. I had to kill my sister."She looked up at him with tears in her pulled her to him letting her weep into his chest.

After a minute he pulled her back to look at him, May she find peace in dead with her family."

Aria nodded, "Thank you Lagolas."

They walked over to where Aragorn and Gimli were standing in front of the leader of the dead army, "Release us."

Gimli shook his head, "Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead."

"You gave us your word." the leader said now angry.

Aragorn smiled, "I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace." the leader smiled as all of them disappeared.

Aria smiled walked up to Gimli, "Thank you Master Gimli. You kept your promise."

Gimli smiled, "Of course I did. I'll always keep a promise to you lassie."

Gandalf lead the way back to the city and to the throne room, Gimli sat in the chair to the left of the throne, while the rest stood.

Gandalf looked at Aragorn, "Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening."

Aragorn turned to Gandalf, "If Sauron had the ring, we would know it."

Gandalf stepped up to Aragorn, "It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes. But behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy is regrouping."

Gimli scoffed, "Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?"

Aria looked at Gimli, "Because his army stands between Frodo and Mount Doom."

Gandalf gave them a forlorn look, "I've sent him to his death."

Aria Stepped up, "No."

Aragorn interrupted her, "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe Passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

Gimli Looked at him, "How?"

Aragorn stepped toward him, "Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the black gate."

Eomer stepped toward Aragorn, "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."

Aria looked at him, "We are not looking for victory."

Aragorn nodded, "Not for ourselves but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves."

Lagolas spoke from behind Aria, "A diversion."

Gandalf stepped up to Aragorn, "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait."

Aria looked at Gandalf, "He will if I'm there."

Everyone looked at her, Gandalf turned to her, "Why is that?"

Aria sighed, "Because he is my grandfather."

Aragorn, "So that's why you are trying so hard to help us with out question."

Aria looked at him, "My grandfather started this and if there's a way I would kill him myself, but if the only way is to help Frodo is to give him safe passage then I would march on the black gate myself if I had to."

Aragorn stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder, "You will not march alone."

Aria smiled, "Thank you Aragorn."

Gimli smiled, "Certainty of death...small chance of success...what are we waiting for?"


	6. A New Future

Chapter 5

A New Future

The armies of Gondor and Rohan gathered there strength and marched for the black gate, Aria decided it best she ride with Lagolas this time so she could be with him as long as possible in case the battle went ill, Gimli rode on Star by himself, Pippin rode with Gandalf and Merry with Eomer.

As the black gate came in to view they positioned themselves in a line formation the all the ones riding horses up front walking soldiers in back.

Nothing was happening so Aragorn rode up to the gate with all the main riders fallowing.

Aragorn, "Let the lord of the black land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!"

Nothing happened so Aria called out, "Grandfather Sauron come forth and face us you cannot hide behind your walls anymore!"

Slowly the gate started to open and lots of orcs came marching out the gate so they headed back and Aragorn rode in front of the men, "Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails when we forsake our friends and brake all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down but it is not this day. This day we fight, by all that you hold dear on this good earth I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Then everyone pulled out there swords ready to riders got off there horses and let them run away, as the men stood strong as the orcs surrounded them. Lagolas turned to Aria, "If this is to be are end then I will meet you, my love, at the gates of the after life."

Aria smiles, "And I'll be waiting."

Gimli speaks to Lagolas and Aria, "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf and a woman."

Lagolas turned to him, "What about side by side with your friends?"

Gimli looks up at him, "Aye. I could do that."

Aragorn stepped forward and looked back at them, "For Frodo." he then lifted up his sword and charged the enemy, fallowed first but the two hobbits, then everyone else letting out a battle cry as they charged.

They fight as if god was giving them all the strength in the world but the Aria looked up seeing the Nazgul flying over head. As one was about to swoop down upon Gandalf a giant eagle attacks and more swoop down over the rest of them killing all the Nazgul they can.

Aria then hear Lagolas cry out, "Aragorn!" and looks to see Aragorn crawling away from a big orc.

But as she gets close enough to help a loud cry resounded over the battlefield and the orcs started running for there lives.

All the men look at the tower of Sauron starting to crumble and fall and as the eye fell it slowly disappeared and made a shock wave which crumbled the tower to pieces.

Merry and everyone was calling out Frodo's name as the shock wave flew over the land destroying the orcs as they ran for dear life.

The men rejoiced in till they saw Mount Doom blow.

Aria look on, "Oh no, Frodo."

Gandalf called the eagles to go search for Frodo and Sam as the army made its way back to Minas Tirith for some much need rest.

Aria waited at the top of the city for Gandalf to return so she could heal them as best she could.

She smiled as the eagles came in to view and she called to the others, "Gandalf! Gandalf's back, and he has Frodo and Sam with him!"

He had the eagles set Frodo and Sam on the grass in the courtyard Aria ran over using her power to heal all the small cuts and buries they had. As they were being moved to nice warm beds to rest she saw Frodo's hand, she healed it best she could but she couldn't grow back his finger for him so she wrapped it up and left to let him rest.

Everyone waited for her outside the door, she smiled, "He's going to be just fine, Of course he'll have to live the rest of his life without his finger. Not even I can grow back appendages. Sam is just fine a little rest and some food and they will be good as new."

Gandalf nodded and walked into Frodo's room, while the rest waited out side except for Lagolas who fallowed Aria out the door to the courtyard and to the wall that over hanged the new bright horizon that shined upon the city.

He walked up behind her putting his hands on her shoulders, "What troubles you?"

Aria sighs, "I was just thinking, It's finally over. The quest I've been on for so many years is finally over. It's hard to think about."

Lagolas looked down at her, "Many years? We've only knew about the ring for a year."

She turned to him, "I've been searching for that ring for years, sense I was able to take care of my self. I left my family when I was old enough to and went to search for it to destroy the ring."

Lagolas took her hand, "Your search is over and you can rest now. Which brings me to why I fallowed you out here. Lady Aria you are beautiful in every way, you are strong and a bit head strong and I love everything about you more than anything." He smiled at her and pulled a small box from his pocket, "Would do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" he opened the box aand reviled a beautiful silver ring with an introket elvish design.

She smiled and nodded, "I will." he smiled and placed the ring on her hand, she hugged him laughing then she admired her ring, "I guess this means I have to learn Elvish don't I."

He smiled and nodded, "Don't worry I will teach you."

As they walked back in to the hall Pippin and Merry, jumped in front of her and said at the same time, "Can we see it?" Merry, "Your ring?"

Aria laughed, "You don't miss a thing do you?" she held out her hand for them to see and they both smiled.

Merry, "It's very pretty."

Pippin, "Oh yes very. Congratulations."

Aria smiled and took her hand back as Gimli shoed the to hobbits aside and looked to Lagolas, "Now you batter take good care of this young lass, she to beautiful to not to."

Lagolas smiled, "I'll take good care of her though I doubt she'll need it. She can take care of herself."

Aragorn walked up to Lagolas and put a hand on his shoulder who put a hand on Aragorn other shoulder, "Congratulations my friends, may you live safe, well, and happy."

He backed up from Lagolas, "Aragorn, we were actually wondering if we could have the ceremony here in the courtyard when Lagolas's family gets here and Frodo and Sam wake up."

Aragorn smiled, "I would be honored to have your wedding in my kingdom."

Aria smiled, "Thank you."

They heard laughing coming from Frodo's room Pippin and Merry were the first to run in fallowed by Gimli, Aria and Lagolas stood in the door and smiled.

Frodo saw them, "Lagolas, Aria."as they entered the room Aragorn fallowed behind them. As Frodo was talking to Pippin and Merry, Sam walked in behind them.

They all are telling there tales of what happened after they left, and when they got to the part where Aria healed them then Aria spoke, " And there is wounderous news you two must know. Lagolas and I are to be wed."

Frodo smiled, "That wonderful."

Sam, "Will we be here for the wedding?"

Aria smiled, "Of course you will, at least I hope you would stay for it"

Lagolas smiled and put his arm around her, "It will be after Aragorn's coronation. The people of Gondor will have their rightful king."

After the coronation Aragorn proposed to Arwen and Aria subjusted there to be a double wedding.

Aria was getting ready or the wedding along with Arwen, Aragorn's bride.

She looks at her self in the mirror wearing a beautiful long sleeve white dress with silver elvish trim work and a white sheer cloke.

Arwen had on a white dress with gold trim and her princess crown on, she walked up to Aria, "You are nervous."

Aria turned to her, "Are you not?"

Arwen smiled, "Why be nervous when your so sure of your love for him."

Aria smile, "Wise words and they helped, I do love him and am willing to give him my life for eternity."

Arwen smiled, "It's about to start."

Aria and Arwen took each other arm and walked out the room to the door that lead out of the great hall, the guards at the door bowed to them and opened the door to the courtyard where everyone was standing and waiting for them to walk down the isle. As they got close to the alter she saw him standing there next to Aragorn clad in white elvish dress clothes and the small silver crown on his head. Lagolas watched her near the alter he thought she was the most beautiful thing on this good green earth. She let go of Arwen's arms and she took hold of Aragorn hand, she smiled then took his out stretched hand as she walked to face him they turned to face Gandalf who was the one presiding over the wedding.

Gandalf turn to Aragorn and Arwen first then he turned to Lagolas, "Do you prince Lagolas of the woodland realm take Lady Aria daughter of Verathorn to be your laftly wedded wife to have and to cherish till death do you part?"

Lagolas smiled starring into her eyes, "I do."

He then turned to her, "And do you Lady Aria take Prince Lagolas of the woodland realm to be your laftly wedded husband to have and to cherish till death do you part?"

She smiled up at Lagolas, "I do."

Gandalf smiled, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Lagolas smiled leaning down and gave her a long kiss then pulling away and took her and facing the crowd, where she could see the for hobbits sitting up front with Gimli, Ventus, and Terra. On the other side were mostly elves of Arwen's family and Lagolas's.

Arwen turned around and threw her flowers first which one of the elf women caught, Aria turned and threw her and when she turned and looked it was Sam who had caught it.

Aragorn and Arwen were the first to walk back down the isle Lagolas and Aria fallowed then all smiling and happy.

After the ceremony they all entered the hall for the party, there was drinking and dancing everyone was having a good time.

Gimli walked up the stairs toward the throne and got everyone's attention, "I believe this is a good time for a speech. If you had told me a couple years ago that I'd be friends with an elf, I'd chopped you in half for simply going mad, but here I stand today at the wedding of three of my dearest friends, and only one of them is human. This has been the best adventure of any life time and I wouldn't change it for the world. So Aragorn and Lady Arwen may your life be filled with adventure and love, Lagolas and Lady Aria may you spend your immortally happily together forever. Congratulations to all of you, now lets drink in till we fall down."He raised his glass and cheered everyone else fallowed.

Aria smiled as Lagolas's mother walked over and took her hand, "Lady Aria, I'm so glad my son found some one he truly loves and who truly loves him."

Aria smiled, "Thank you."

she leaned in to speak quietly, "You know before he left to join the fellowship we were trying to get him to wed and found him a lot of suitors but he turned them all down, I guess it's a good thing he did, then we would not have such a jewel in are lands."

Aria smiled, "Thank you My lady."

She took her other hand, "Oh now dear you may call me mother now." and with that she walked off to find her husband Lagolas's father.

Lagolas came up to her, "I hope my mother did not scare you too bad."

Aria took his hand, "No she didn't, but she did tell me to call her mother, which will be hard haven't called anyone mother since my family died."

Lagolas, "Don't worry you have your whole life to get it right."

She smiled and kissed him, "Thank you My husband."

The next day it was time for everyone to leave Gondor and head home, Frodo and the other hobbits were given small horses to ride and they set off first Gimli was givin a horse to and he rode on saying goodbye to them, Terra went back to there home but Ventus had taking a liking to Eowyn and decided he'd ride to Rohan to see if he could the fair lady's heart.

Aria and the elves were sitting on horse back out side the city as Lagolas said goodbye to Aragorn for the last time, as Lagolas got on his horse Aragorn walked over looking up at her, "Well my lady it was a pleasure traveling with you."

Aria smiled took his out stretched hand, "You too my king. May your rule be just and your lands be safe, always."

He smiled up at letting go of her hand and stepping back and moving to stand with Arwen, Elrond said goodbye to his daughter and got on his horse as all waved goodbye as they sped of toward the city of Rivendell were they would stay till the ships come to bare them to the undieing lands.

Lagolas rode up to ride beside Aria, "What troubles you, my love?"

Aria sighed, "We will not see these shores again nor are friends, this is a final goodbye."

Lagolas took her hand, "It is never goodbye as long as you keep them in your heart."

She smiles, "Yes you are right, I will keep them close to my heart as I seek new friends."

Lagolas smiles and lets her hand go as they trek safely to Rivendell.

Aria turns to Lagolas, "Well my prince, shall we live a long and happy life together."

He smiles and kisses her hand, "That would make me very happy indeed."

And they lived a long and happy life together in the undieing lands with their two children, a boy Boromir and a girl Lirana. May all of life adventures lead you to where you were meant to be.

The End


End file.
